


Batfamily Oneshots

by AuroraNeutron



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNeutron/pseuds/AuroraNeutron
Summary: A collection of oneshots with various members of the Batfamily as well as some villains.Most will be Dick and Jason, I wont write ones about Damian as he's like 12 and that's too weird for me but he will be featured.Disclaimer - I do not own any of theses characters save for any OC characters that I have created.
Relationships: Arkham Knight (Batman: Arkham)/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Harvey Dent/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Batfamily One-shots book. It'll mainly be Jason, Dick and Bruce as they are my favourites and I know their characters a lot better than most. Some villains might also make it into this book, also some of them will be set in the Arkham trilogy games but I'll always state when that's the case. 
> 
> As usual Y/N means Your Name and I will try my best to not use any pronouns to keep it as neutral as possible. Some will be from a woman's POV though. Most will probably be Dick or Jason one shots.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt:  
> "I'm no detective of course, but I think this dead body might not be alive anymore."

I should be used to patrols with Dick, but each time he manages to do something that is utterly baffling. Most of the time it is something he says that I never expect. By now I shouldn't be surprised by the words that leave his stupidly perfect mouth.

Our patrol was going rather well, nothing seemed to need our attention, an oddly quiet night in Bludhaven. Dick was being his usual chatty and flirty self all while I listened in on the the police radios. It was a miracle that I could concentrate on it at all over what he was going on about. 

"Y/N are you listening?"

"To the radio, yes. To you? Not so much."

He feigned an intense look of extreme offence, mimicking the painting 'The Scream'. He always knew how to make me laugh, especially during times that the pair of us were meant to be concentrating. 

Our earpieces picked up a report of the discovery of a dead body. All amusement had ceased now that there was work to be done. With minimal effort we made our way across the rooftops in leaps and bounds. He had shown me many of the moves he knew from his Flying Graysons days, it had made free running across buildings a lot easier, although I could never match his level of finesse. 

Soon enough the pair of us stood atop a building looking down at the apparent location of the body. The two cops who had called it in were waiting at the entrance for backup. Now was the prime time for us to go in unseen and examine it for ourselves. 

"How do you want to go about this?" 

His eyes didn't leave the building before us, the cogs within his mind were turning, was it worth going in before the police do? Or perhaps it would be best to openly assist them?

"Let's go in first, see what we can find before anyone else gets a look at it." 

I followed his lead as we entered through one of the windows of the apartment of the deceased. The stench was unbelievable, the place a complete mess, signs of drug and alcohol abuse were strewn all across the front room. 

"Charming..." 

My hand covered my nose in an attempt to lessen the stench of death, Dick however just waltzed around carefully without a care of the assault on our senses. He was probably just showing off... or holding his breath. He entered a different room while I examined the front door, it looked broken, a sign of forced entry and not from the police. Just glancing at the mess of this place would make anyone think he overdosed, but the subtle signs of a struggle that had been cleaned up were clear to the pair of us. Someone had wanted this man dead, but who?

"Y/N!" 

Following Dick's voice I found him standing, arms folded with one hand on his chin as if in deep thought at the sight before him. It was a gloomy looking bedroom, the victim was laying face down upon his messy bed. If the smell wasn't an indication enough the swelling of the corpse was enough to prove that he had been here a while. Clearly no one had missed him and this was only found because a complaint of the bad smell.

"Now I'm no detective of course, but I think this dead body might not be alive anymore." 

Now was one of those times were Dick had said something so incredibly dumb it made me exasperated and amused at the same time. That comment combined with the intense stare at the dead body and the hand gently stroking his chin as if he was in such deep thought deducing whether or not this dead man was actually dead forced a laugh out of me. 

He smirked ever so slightly, always happy to know that I appreciate his ways even during times such as these. 

"Dick... you are literally a crime fighting vigilante detective..." 

"Shh Y/N, I think I'm onto something here." 

Shaking my head slightly, I left him to examine the apparent dead body while I looked for more evidence.


	2. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Murder wasn't on today's agenda."
> 
> "It's not on anyone's."
> 
> "No, it's on mine, just not until next Thursday."

Jason was swinging side to side gently in one of the swivel chairs by the Batcomputer. He was slouched down, wearing his full Red Hood getup except for his, well, red hood. Bruce and Tim were by the batmobile discussing whatever their plan was for tonight's patrol. 

As Jason's eyes caught sight of me he pushed himself upright, no longer slouching in such an extreme extent and gave me an ever so slight smile as I plonked myself down in the chair beside him. Tonight I decided to make Alfred have the night off and I would be assisting Bruce and Tim on the computer. 

"What are you doing Jason?" 

He leaned his arms onto the desk before laying his head down onto them. Looking up at me with a blank expression. 

"I'm bored, I wanted to go on patrol tonight but he insisted on taking the Replacement." 

He began to pout, he was always more comfortable with being playful around me and Dick rather than the others. It was also rather amusing seeing a huge dorito of a man who was armed to the teeth, sulking about not being able to go out with his adoptive dad. 

"And why is that Jaybird?" 

He didn't reply, instead he stiffened as the voice of Bruce reached our ears. He was talking to Tim about their plan for tonight. It had become clear as to why he wasn't bringing Jason along with him tonight. 

"Joker has something big planned, we need to find out what." 

The rest of what Bruce was saying to Tim was now lost on me. Joker was the reason why he had decided to take Tim with him tonight instead of Jason. Tim would follow his every command and move, Jason on the other hand... 

His back was now straightened and his eyes were trained on the dynamic duo. He was intently listening in onto their conversation, trying to get any information of where they would be going so he could follow them. 

"Well murder wasn't on today's agenda." 

"It's not on anyone's" 

"No, it's on mine, just not until next Thursday." 

He was still being playful despite his clear desire to tail Batman and Robin to the Joker so he could finally kill the mad clown. The fact that he was being playful with me still meant I still had a chance to get him to change his mind about going.

"Who is getting murdered on Thursday?" 

I kept the tone of my voice as casual as possible as I logged into the Batcomputer. Pretending not to care about his intense anger towards the Joker. He finally looked back at me then, clearly not expecting me to play along with his comment. 

"Oh you know, the usual, crazy serial killer." 

I nodded, there are plenty of those kicking about Gotham city. 

"Why on Thursday?" 

He thought for a moment before scooching his chair closer to mine, leaning his elbows on the desk once more. I glanced at him, noticing the softening of his features and the departure of Bruce and Tim. 

"Well the psycho is gonna be out on Thursday. That'll be the prime time to get him." 

By now Bruce and Tim had left the batcave, my mission was complete, Jason was now in a full blown rant explaining his plan on catching a serial killer on the upcoming Thursday, instead of potentially getting himself killed, again, by the Joker... again.


	3. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "You just killed five men, what do you have to say for yourself!"
> 
> "Oops?"

Bruce had brought me along for this patrol, this meant that he finally thought I was ready. I had been on patrols before but it had always been a big group of us at a time. Now though it was just myself and Batman. 

The patrol started off as usual, rather quiet, a lot of waiting and listening, then Two Face had decided to rob a bank. The alarm system meant we were able to take out the thugs without worrying about being quiet. GCPD would be here soon but Batman wanted us to take them out before they arrived to avoid any casualties. 

We worked together, Bruce up high in picking them off, I was in the vents in the floor. We managed to take out eight of them before their unconscious bodies were discovered by the rest of the thugs working for Dent. He swiftly eliminated the alarm at that point. Before he didn't seem to care about GCPD or us finding him but now we were here he was mad. Perhaps it was his plan all along to lead Batman here. 

"Y/N I'll handle Dent and those surrounding him, can you handle the rest?" 

"No problem." 

I would have to be stealthy, and swift. There were five of them huddled together, frantically looking up towards the ceiling for Batman, not knowing that the real threat was me, beneath their feet. Bruce had trained me well, I was fully prepared to jump out at them, taking them by surprise and knocking them all out before they could react. 

Just as I was about to jump up behind my first victim, gunshots filled the air. The sound was deafening, I barely heard Batman call out to me through his earpiece. More gunshots rained down upon the thugs above me, blood spattered through the air, their gasps and cries of pain the last thing they uttered as life drained from them all. I didn't dare move from within my hiding spot, not until the gunman revealed his or herself. 

A small thud of footsteps landing from the rafters above followed shortly after the final man went limp. The familiar confident form of The Red Hood swaggered over, his gun lazily resting on his shoulder as he nudged one of the thugs with his foot, checking that they were truly dead. 

Knowing it was Jason I felt safe once more, a strange feeling to have around a man so quick to kill. Slowly I emerged from the vent, his masked face snapped towards me, I could tell that he was smirking under that damn mask. Very pleased with himself for stealing my takedown, knowing he could tease me about it for months. 

He held his hand out for me to take, as irritated as I was for him stealing my chance to prove myself I still gladly took his hand, accepting his assistance of lifting me out of the floor grate. Before either of us could say a word Batman came storming over, Dent dealt with and most likely unconscious and tied up across the room. 

His eyes scanned the scene before him, pleased to know I was safe and extremely angry at Jason for turning up and killing people. 

"You just killed five men, what do you have to say for yourself!?" 

Bruce's voice went deep, deeper than normal, the type of tone that made it painfully obvious how angry he was. I didn't want to be between another fight about the moral issues of killing criminals. Batman had a point, killing made him as bad as the villains we fight, but Jason had a good point too, they would never hurt anyone else ever again... 

Bruce stared at Jason who maintained his casual and confident composure. He truly did not care that these men were dead. No matter what he says Bruce will be fuming, and probably has his lecture all ready no matter Jason's response.

Jason shrugged. Not a good sign. 

"Oops?" 

I didn't stifle the laugh quickly enough, Bruce gave me a disappointed stare that screamed 'Don't encourage him.' We both could tell that Jason had a shit eating grin under that mask, and that fact made me want to laugh more, and just made Bruce that more angry. 

The sounds of sirens getting louder forced Bruce to save the lecture for later. Jason was not going to hang about, he was the only one in the Bat family that GCPD were after. 

"Y/N take Jason back to the Batcave, I'll deal with him there." 

"Ooo, someone is in trouble." 

That earned me a playful shove from Jason and a disappointed sigh from Bruce, as we swiftly exited this mess that The Red Hood had caused.


	4. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Oh no." 
> 
> "What is it? What happened? Who died?" 
> 
> "I think I just felt an emotion." 
> 
> "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Bruce had asked me to be nice in a rather blunt way, Alfred had delicately suggested that I be as nice as I could possibly be. Dick told me that they weren't this concerned about how nice Demonspawn had to be. Quite frankly I'm offended, and now tempted to not 'play nice.'

Alfred's niece was coming over, she apparently knew of the 'family secret' and the others had met her many times before. Replacement had said that she helps out Alfred in the batcave while Batman is out on patrol. 

I was in the lounge, within earshot of the front door. I heard it open and close, and an exchange of greetings between her and Alfred. Now was the time to get this little meeting over and done with. As much as I wanted to spite those warnings of 'be nice' it would be best not to piss Alfred off, and if she is anything like him I probably don't want to piss her off either.

Leaving the lounge I caught sight of her, she was unbelievably beautiful. Just everything about her stunned me into a stare. Any notion of being a prick flew fully out the window, all I wanted to do was be close to her, listen to everything she had to say. 

She looked over to me at that point, making my breath hitch. What the fuck was happening? She smiled causing me to smile. Alfred led her over, thankfully, as I was too stunned to move. 

"Master Todd this is my niece Y/N." 

"I've heard so much about you Jason." 

She held out her hand, annoyingly I sheepishly took it. Where the fuck had my confidence gone? What do I say? How do I be nice and charming? How does Dick do it?

"I look forward to working with you Y/N." 

Okay let go of her hand now Jason... Fuck sake. Alfred said something to excuse himself, I didn't catch what he said, was far too busy taking in every detail I could about Y/N. As Alfred left there was a playful smirk on her face, damn she must have caught me looking her up and down. 

"So how long will you be here Jason?" 

"Oh um." She eyed me as I rubbed the back of my neck. "For a little while at least." 

Her smile widened putting me at ease, did she actually like the idea of me being around? 

"Good, I can get to know you better, directly from you, instead of from your brothers." 

This time I facepalmed, those bastards better not have ruined this for me already. She laughed at my sigh before gently placing her hand on my arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Don't worry, they haven't scared me away from you." 

I felt a flutter in my chest at her touch, I seriously need to get it together. I have only known her for two minutes I need to compose myself. 

"I'm surprised they haven't." 

"I judge people for who they are, not based on what people say about them. Can we talk in a little while, it was a long drive." 

"Oh yeah, of course." 

She gave another warm smile of thanks before disappearing down the hall, leaving me standing there, still stunned and rather confused.

"Oh no." 

The sound of fast paced footsteps filled the air, Dick burst through one of the many doors, a concerned look upon his face. 

"What is it? What happened? Who died?" 

"I think I just felt an emotion." 

He facepalmed hard at that. 

"You have GOT to be kidding me." 

More footsteps came running in, Replacement had turned up, cup of coffee in his hand as usual. 

"What happened? Did he scare her away already?" 

This shook me from my stunned state, finally I fully looked at them both, Dick still had his face in his hand. Flipping Tim the bird made him just take a smug sip of his drink, which he nearly choked on when Dick's muffled voice broke through the air. 

"Jason fancies Alfred's niece." 

"Excuse me?" 

We all froze, turning slowly towards Alfred who had chosen now to walk back into the room. Dick started laughing, Tim hid behind his coffee mug and the only thing I could do was give Alfred a big grin in the hopes that he doesn't beat my ass.


	5. Arkham Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." 
> 
> "Can I pick?"

Batman had warned me not to face the Arkham Knight, especially after he had targeted Barbara. In my defence I had not sought out the Arkham Knight I was helping in the search for Barbara, I just happened to find her 'too soon'. Scarecrow and Arkham Knight didn't appreciate my interference. 

I was holding my own but this Arkham guy seemed to know my fighting style as well as he knew Batman's. That alongside a nasty dose of Scarecrows fear toxin meant I was down for the count. The toxin made me see things I would rather forget, Joker's video of Jason replayed over and over in my mind, except the toxin made it so Jason blamed me. 

Finally I woke from the nightmare, I had been crying in my sleep. The memory of him still too much for me after all these years. Damn Scarecrow, I thought I was getting better at handling my grief. The toxin had also brought on a horrific headache.

I had no idea where I was, unfortunately they had attacked me before I could tell Batman that I had found her. As the Knight knew batman so well I could assume that he also knew of the trackers in our suits, and probably had turned mine off. 

They had bound my hands and thrown me into a cell, similar to the one they had kept Ivy in. There were some of the militia outside of my cell watching my every move as I slowly pushed myself off of the mattress. 

"She's awake, I'll go get the boss." 

One of them left to get either Scarecrow or the Arkham Knight, honestly after that awful nightmare I'm hoping its the latter that will be coming in here. A physical beating is easier to endure than a mental one. 

As if on cue the Arkham Knight burst through the door. His visor facing me and only me, not looking away even when addressing his men. 

"Leave us." 

The two militia eyed each other for a moment before silently obeying the command, now it was just myself and this mysterious man. He said nothing, neither did I both of us examining the other. I could tell he could read me like a book, he already knew so much about all of us, it made me wonder if he knew who we really are. If he knew who Barbara was then perhaps he knows our identities too? 

Slowly he placed all his weapons on a table before entering the cell. He stopped in the doorway for a moment before shutting the door behind him. I wanted to shrink away from his intense stare, clearly he could tell that was the case, but he kept his distance.

"You have nothing to fear from me." 

"Oh yeah? Somehow I find that hard to believe." 

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but he looked down for a moment, again saying nothing. He did nothing, as still as a statue for what felt like forever. When he finally moved it made me jump slightly. Slowly he took a few steps closer making me shuffle back in an attempt to distance myself from him. His arms moved to his helmet, I thought I imagined them shaking with anxiety. His face was still directed at the floor as his helmet flipped open. Dipping my head down to try and see who it was who was my captor, who wanted Batman dead so badly, I didn't realise I was holding my breath, the only sound was the increase of my beating heart, deafening me to all other sounds. 

Finally he looked up, I barely heard the sob that left my mouth, the strong features stronger on his now matured face. The nasty scar of the letter J on his cheek, under those wonderful eyes that I have missed looking into each and every day he was gone. But these eyes weren't the same ones that were full of hope and happiness, these ones were full of pain and rage, the eyes that we would see whenever he would have his explosive rages, it was now all that was held within him. 

I couldn't function, was this even real? Was this just another nasty trick from Scarecrows vile toxin? He looked at me inquisitively, did he think I had failed him? That I should have found him? That must be why he desperately wants Batman dead, he blames him. He didn't have to say it, I knew that was the case. 

"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." 

The ghost of a smile threatened to break through but he quickly shook that away, while coming closer and kneeling before me. 

"Can I pick?" 

That line alone proved that my Jason was still in there, buried deep down beneath everything Joker had done to him. I could still save him, this time from himself. My hands being bound did not stop my hands from grabbing the front of his armour, pulling him close, lips meeting again after so many years apart. 

It took him a few seconds to respond, soon enough his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. He used to be gentle, now he was rougher, after being deprived of affection for so long he was now hungry for it. The only thing breaking us apart was the need for air, looking into those eyes I saw a glimmer of the same Jason from those years ago, not the Arkham Knight but Jason Todd, my Jason Todd. 

He didn't dare let go of me, nor did he pull away as my hand gently brushed over his scarred face. 

"I'm sorry Jason." 

"It's not you that has to be sorry." 

"You blame Bruce..." 

"He left me, replaced me!" 

The new Jason was returning, I could see the internal struggle between my Jason and this new broken version of himself that he had created to cope with the pain.

"We thought he killed you, he sent us a tape..." 

He was shaking his head frantically, not wanting to believe that was the case, that we believed Joker's video. I didn't want him to remember that time, I didn't want to talk about that moment, instead I quickly placed my arms over his head to pull him into a hug. His grip tightened as his face buried into my neck, he was shaking, trying not to cry.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there, honestly I didn't much care that he was working with Scarecrow, that he had taken over Gotham city, that he wanted Batman dead. I was just happy he was alive.

A sharp knock on the door made Jason stiffen, pulling my hands up over his head to free him from my bound hands he swiftly shut his mask just as the door opened. Four Militia walked in eyeing each other, clearly wanting to know what they had barged into. Jason was once again the Arkham Knight as he rose to a standing position. 

"Anything happens to her and I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you." 

They nodded in understanding as Jason looked at me one more time before turning to leave. In a desperate attempt to stop him I called out before he reached the door.

"Please don't do this, this isn't who you are." 

He froze for a moment, the Jason I remember struggling with his new identity. He looked back at me one last time. The disguised voice still filled with such rage. 

"Batman will die tonight." 

Without another word he left, but despite the artificial voice I could still hear my Jason fighting to get through.


	6. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "You're not my favourite person today."
> 
> "I'm not your favourite person on any day."

"What's wrong Jaybird?" 

Jason was pacing, it had become rather distracting seeing the scowl on his face as he walked back and forth in the same spot for a ridiculous amount of time. At first I had ignored it as he was usually rather angry about something. However, this time he was annoyed and waiting for whoever it was that had annoyed him to return to the Manor. 

"The Replacement is what's wrong." 

I would have sighed if I also wasn't used to that little nickname he had given Tim. He resented but tolerated him. Instead I sat upon one of the many sofas within Wayne Manor trying to focus on the book in my hands instead of the large dorito shaped man pacing before me. 

"He has a name you know..." 

"I know his name, but I like to remind everyone that he is only here as a replacement of me." 

"And you're just a replacement of Dick..." 

He stopped pacing at that point, my eyes didn't leave the words of the pages that I definitely wasn't taking in anymore. I could see his unamused look out the corner of my eye which grew more unamused as a smirk graced my own face. 

Thankfully before he could retaliate the 'Replacement' himself had walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the fuming form of Jason Todd pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

"You! You little shit!"

"Me!?"

I didn't need to look at Tim to know that he knew full well what he had done to piss Jason off. Jason rounded the sofa to stand before Tim, who had now defensively folded his arms. It was now a standoff.

"Yes you! Stop interfering on my work." 

"If your work didn't involve murder then I wouldn't have to interfere." 

Tim was holding his ground, keeping his voice as level as possible in the face of an irritated Jason. Quite frankly I had little interest in hearing another debate on whether or not the scum of Gotham deserve death or not. It always got heated and always ended badly, every time Bruce would join in and Jason would get more and more angry. Overall it's a bad topic of conversation in this household. 

I still had not taken in a single word of the book and yet still pretended to read it as I let out an exaggerated sigh. Jason looked to me for a moment, realising that this was swiftly becoming another argument about the same thing. Instead of arguing further he crossed his arms and attempted to end it before it fully began.

"You're not my favourite person today." 

Tim had a smile play on his lips for a moment. Both knew that Tim wouldn't leave Jason alone during missions. Secretly Jason enjoyed the challenge of one of his brothers interfering, although he would never admit it. 

"I'm not your favourite person on any day." 

"Aww Tim, you're my favourite." 

Finally I looked up at my book, giving the sweetest smile I could. Tim had a smug look on his face and laughed at the offence Jason had taken to my statement. Jason didn't say a word as he rounded the sofa once more before picking me up effortlessly, causing a little squeak of surprise to escape me. 

"No. No no... nope, not having that one bit." 

He was squinting at Tim but my giggle broke him into a smile as he carried me away from an amused Tim Drake. 

"And where do you think you're taking me?" 

That devilish smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, those beautiful green eyes met my own as he finally put me down, the hunger within them making my stomach do a flip. 

"Somewhere I can remind you of one of the reasons why I am your favourite." 

Well, I'm certainly not complaining.


	7. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Why did you put fireworks next to the bomb?"
> 
> "I wanted it to be pretty." 
> 
> "It was supposed to be subtle!"

"We have to go!" 

"Wait! I gotta set the charges." 

Gunshots pinged back and forth, missing Nightwing's head by inches. 

"Hey Hood, could you do me a favour and actually cover me! I don't fancy the idea of a bullet in the head." 

More gunshots, this time from Red Hoods' guns, the bullets incapacitating the one that had nearly given Nightwing more than a haircut

"Yeah yeah." 

Their plan hadn't gone down well, mainly because they weren't aware of the other being involved in the investigation. Now they had to blow up the device that had been whirring away and creating some awful poison. 

"Hey is it even a good idea to blow it up?" 

They were huddled behind some makeshift barrier that Jason had pulled in front of the control panel. He was shooting over it, ducking behind when needed, while Dick kneeled at the base of the control panel, setting up a bomb to place on the machine.

"Look, this poison is extremely flammable, it'll burn right up and poof! No more. So don't worry." 

"I'm not, I just don't want the lecture from Batman." 

"Pfft. Oh please, the old man will give us a lecture no matter what we do." 

He would have heard the grunt of agreement from his brother if a shower of gunfire wasn't echoing around them. 

Y/N had swopped in, they liked swooping in, was always fond of using their cape in such a way, constantly spoke about how it made them feel powerful and majestic. Knowing that fact made Jason smirk in amusement every time.

He spotted something in their hand, he couldn't quite make it out under such heavy fire. Y/N took many of them out before they even realised that they were now being picked off from behind. Jason had eased up on firing back, not wanting to hit his ally, despite them trusting his aim entirely. Soon enough they were all knocked out and Y/N had joined them. 

"Oh good, now I can finally get on with this in peace, without the risk of having my head blown off." 

"The odds of that happening are increasing the longer you take..." That earned Jason a swift smack on the arm from Y/N but was completely ignored by Dick.

"And done! Right let's go! We have about two minutes." 

Jason and Dick began to run, but Y/N stayed behind a moment longer. It took them a few seconds to realise, causing a slight panic and confusion to rise within the pair of them.

"Y/N! What are you waiting for!?" 

"I'm coming!" They had quickly caught up with them, Jason had noticed that the box they had in their hands previously was now gone. He didn't really think anything of it as they swiftly ran from the area that was about to be a decently sized bonfire. 

The boom of the explosion rattled their eardrums, but there was something different about it, it wasn't a normal explosion. The three of them had reached a nearby rooftop. Y/N was the first on the roof, beaming while watching the literal fireworks.

Dick and Jason stared in confusion at the spectacle. All three in silence and illuminated by the flashes of light from within the flames. It clicked with Jason what Y/N had in their hands.

"Why did you place fireworks next to the bomb?

"I wanted it to be pretty!" 

They both turned their heads towards their chaotic ally. They had a huge grin on their face, clearly proud of their work. 

Dick mumbled beside them both. It was a wonder they heard him over the noise of the fireworks and approaching sirens. 

"It was supposed to be subtle..." This time it was Jason and Y/N's heads that whipped round to him in disbelief. 

"What on earth is subtle about an explosion?" He shrugged at Jason's words. Still looking on at the flames, as the fire brigade pulled up to put it out.

"Well at least a lot more subtle than this one..." 

Jason simply sighed before slinking off into the night.


End file.
